


Every Time We Touch

by choking_on_roses



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Rei is better at learning JSL than he is at learning how to swim, deaf!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/pseuds/choking_on_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Nagisa make movie recommendations is never a good decision. At least the volume is muted so Makoto doesn't have to hear the screaming and the music that grates on his nerves and makes him jump. Nevertheless, he wraps his arms tighter around Haru, hiding his face in Haru's hair so he doesn't have to look at the television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: _could i request a deaf/hoh!haru drabble? maybe with makoto being the best at communicating efficiently with him (sometimes without even signing or lip reading!) but the others have all learned JSL too (nagisa would definitely use this against rei inappropriately in public places)._
> 
> ...Being the disgusting perv that I am, it somehow turned into sex...but what else is new. *sweat*

Rei makes a series of signals with his hands. [Good morning, Haruka-senpai!]

Haru nods, a small smile curling at the corner of his mouth. "Good morning," he replies out loud. Rei asks, through signs, if Haru slept well, and Haru again responds verbally. Makoto loses track of the conversation out of shock at Haru actually speaking, too stunned to say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Rei-chan, you know sign language?!" Nagisa sounds as surprised as Makoto feels. His jaw hangs slack, eyes shining.

"I started learning last night," Rei says, fixing his glasses. "It's not that difficult, once you know the basics."

"Whaaa? That's not even fair," Nagisa pouts. "I used to know it better in elementary..."

[It's fine,] Haru signs to Nagisa. _So much for speaking,_ Makoto thinks. Haru's always been self-conscious about his voice- deaf since birth, he has difficulty pronouncing certain syllables, and it had led to a lot of teasing as a kid. Now, Makoto savours every chance he gets to hear Haru's voice; the fact that he'd chosen to respond to Rei out loud speaks volumes (literally) about how appreciative he is for Rei learning JSL. Most people didn't bother when they learned Haru could read lips.

"Don't feel bad," Makoto says, signing along with his words. "Languages are hard to learn. Nobody's expecting you to remember it all from so long ago."

Nagisa nods slowly and suddenly pounces on Haru, nuzzling his shoulder. He pulls back long enough to sign a shaky [Sorry, Haru-chan.]

[I really don't mind.]

"Oh! [I brought] uh, that [movie you want]," Nagisa manages in a broken mix of speech and hand signs.

Rei clears his throat. "Nagisa-kun, your fingers should be positioned more like this," he says, showing Nagisa an example that looks pulled straight from the pages of a textbook. Makoto has to hand it to the kid- he's definitely done his research, and remembered it well. He glances at Haru, who rolls his eyes, cheeks tinged with pleasure. Makoto's about to stop Rei and explain that not all the movements need to be so precise, that Haru will know what it means even if it's a little off, but one look at Nagisa changes his mind.

"How?" Nagisa asks, batting his lashes in faux innocence, leaning closer to Rei. "This way?" Makoto strongly suspects he's doing it wrong on purpose. He nudges Haru as discreetly as possible, trying to keep a straight face as they watch Nagisa's flirting take effect.

"Of course," Rei says, oblivious as ever. He wraps Nagisa's hands in his own, arranging his fingers correctly and teaching him the right motions. Nagisa nods, wide-eyed, not even looking at his hands. It takes Rei's face a full ten seconds to morph from "smooth, knowledgeable JSL sensei" to "weirdly tense, virginal dork." To his credit, he only stutters a little bit as he doggedly continues his instructions. 

Haru's shoulder brushes Makoto's as he shakes with silent giggles. Outwardly, he shows the same deadpan expression as usual, digging his chopsticks into his bento with relish, but Makoto can tell he's highly amused.

He pokes Haru's leg to get his attention. "Rei really is something special," he mouths, making sure to enunciate clearly with his lips, just to make it easier. He doesn't sign it in case Rei catches it.

[He's something, alright...]

Makoto's turn to roll his eyes. "Rei, Haru would like to thank you for learning JSL," he says pointedly, giving a gentle smile.

Rei swings his head around, staring pensively at Haru. "...I'm enjoying learning it. In a few weeks I hope to have it mastered." He looks down at his hands, straightening his wristwatch. "Ah, I'm also researching how...I mean, what sort of...of learning aids are in place for deaf students."

[You could just ask me,] Haru signs.

Rei blushes, apologizing again with JSL.

Makoto's been Haru's best friend his whole life, he's grown up using sign language as naturally as speaking Japanese (to the point where he unconsciously does it with his hands when he speaks even when Haru's not around) and he's been there by Haru's side through it all, noticed the way people don't seem to know how to act around him, how they ignore him, how some people seem to equate his inability to hear with somehow being less, less intelligent, less...whole. A lot of it is internal, subtle; Makoto knows people don't mean to do it, and Haru doesn't appear to care, but Makoto's always worried. Always. "It's okay to ask things, Rei," Makoto assures him in Haru's stead. "It's not rude."

"Yeah, like how I wanna know why Haru-chan likes mackerel so much," Nagisa chimes in, signing the words he knows as he speaks.

[I appreciate you wanting to learn more about it,] Haru conveys to Rei. "Thanks. It means a lot."

 _Haru's voice!_ Makoto tries to keep his heart under control, wearing a broad smile.

"Wait, wait, Rei-chan, have you learned this one yet?" Nagisa makes a loose circle with the index finger and thumb of one hand, poking his other index finger in and out. Rei stares at him, lips moving slightly as he tries to puzzle out the symbol.

"I...I must confess, I don't remember seeing that one."

"Aw, darn. What about this one?" He holds his fingers in a 'V' against his lips and starts to stick his tongue out between them.

[Nagisa, stop it!] Makoto signs anxiously. [Those aren't real signs, Rei.]

Haru shrugs. [They get the point across.]

[Haru!]

 

+

 

Letting Nagisa make movie recommendations is never a good decision. At least the volume is muted so Makoto doesn't have to hear the screaming and the music that grates on his nerves and makes him jump. Nevertheless, he wraps his arms tighter around Haru, hiding his face in Haru's hair so he doesn't have to look at the television. 

Haru stares avidly at the screen- of course Nagisa would suggest a movie about the ocean to lure Haru in. That little shit. But with the tagline "there's something in the water," Makoto should have known better than to trust it. He focuses on rubbing his nose into Haru's glossy hair instead, giving in and pressing a soft kiss there, reaching up to stroke the soft fuzz at the nape of Haru's neck, and god, he smells so good, like chlorine and coconut shampoo-

Haru leans forward and grabs the remote, hitting the power button and turning to look at Makoto. [We don't have to watch this.]

[I don't mind, really! You looked really into it.]

Haru shrugs.

[Seriously, it's fine, I'll go get a book or something. You keep watching.]

Haru shrugs again and sighs. Makoto feels a stab of guilt because he knows Haru knows he's lying. [Let's just do something else.]

[Like what?]

Haru looks around the room, pursing his lips in thought. When he turns back to Makoto, there's a gleam in his eye. He brings his thumb and finger together in a ring and pushes his other index finger through, mimicking Nagisa from earlier.

Makoto flushes, unable to think of a response. He crushes Haru into a tight hug and takes a deep breath, catching that slightly coconutty scent again. He brushes his fingers over Haru's cheek to indicate his assent. He would much rather do this than continue to watch girls in string bikinis get devoured by bloodthirsty fish. He's never been that keen on boobs.

Ten minutes later he's got Haru pinned down shirtless on the couch, uniform pants unbuckled and slipped down around his hips, cock rigid and hot in Makoto's mouth. Haru squirms under him as he bobs his head, taking him in as far as his throat will comfortably allow before pulling back to tongue at his head. "M-Makoto, Makoto..." Haru gasps, letting his voice out in a series of lewd moans as his thighs start to quiver. His fingers dig into Makoto's hair, and all Makoto wants is to make Haru cry out louder, longer, wordless cries, his name, anything, he just wants _more_ of it.

 

Haru lets his voice go, trembling at how good Makoto's mouth feel on him, how his fingers rub against just the right spot inside. He has no real idea of how loud he's being, but by the way Makoto becomes a little more forceful with his strokes, he guesses it's pretty loud. One of the benefits of being home alone. He grips Makoto's silky hair tightly and spreads his legs further, the pants around his thighs making it difficult. "Deeper," he tries to say, but his chest is tight and he's not sure how coherent his words are, so he reaches down and guides Makoto's hand, toes curling when Mako's fingers reach the right spot. "M- hahh- more!"

And then Makoto's pulling off him, and Haru props himself up on the couch arm to watch while Makoto pulls Haru's pants the rest of the way off and sits back on his heels to pull off his own shirt. Perfectly sculpted muscle, broad shoulders, tanned skin- Makoto belongs on the big screen. Haru's always thought so. He could easily model for Hollister or one of those big name American companies. Makoto undoes his belt and slides his pants down around his ass, and Haru gulps at the sight of his erect cock, flushed red and already leaking. Makoto strokes deft fingers over his own length, the look of pleasure on his face so erotic that Haru has to amend his previous thought; Makoto's more suited to be a porn star.

Haru pokes Makoto's leg with his toe to catch his attention. [Take it all off.]

Makoto smiles, eyes dark, cheeks dusted dark red as he rises to his feet and kicks his pants off, taking his time with his socks. Haru doesn't mind one bit, drinking in the sight of Makoto's thick, powerful thighs flexing as he bends down to retrieve a condom from the coffee table. His cock hangs heavy and large between his legs as he opens the foil packet, making a cute face when he has trouble tearing it. Haru could stare at the seams and grooves of his musculature forever. He itches to transfer those lines onto paper someday, if Makoto would ever let him...

Makoto rolls the condom on and gets back between Haru's legs, hooking his knees over his shoulders. The burn in Haru's thighs feels good, and can't help air leaving his chest again as Makoto sinks into him, filling him up. Makoto thrusts slowly, carefully watching Haru's face for signs of discomfort. Haru gives him a thumbs up, slipping his hands around Makoto's neck and drawing him in close for a kiss. Makoto's mouth tastes so good, faintly like chocolate and spice and _Makoto,_ his tongue warm and wet, and Haru loves the way his chest heaves when he finally pulls back for breath. 

He thrusts in earnest, kissing down Haru's jawline, giving him goosebumps with each warm exhale. He's moving his lips, whispering something, tickling Haru's skin, and he loves it although he doesn't know what's being said. He clings tighter to Makoto's shoulders, toes curling as his orgasm starts to build, slow, hot pressure trickling down every nerve. Makoto adjusts his position, catching Haru's calves in his wide hands and holding him open, rolling his hips in deep, sensual thrusts. 

Haru catches a last glimpse of Makoto's face- he's biting his lower lip, brows knit together and eyes squeezed tight as he concentrates, and it's so different from his usual faces, so hot, that a wave of lust drags itself down Haru's spine and he's coming, nails digging into the couch cushions as his hips stutter, spurts of hot come splattering against his belly. His snaps his eyes back into focus in time to watch Makoto reach his peak, body tensing and face flushing bright crimson as he shudders. Haru watches the way his chest expands as he tries to catch his breath afterwards, a sheen of sweat making his abs glisten. 

He starts to pull out, but Haru wraps his legs around his waist, keeping him trapped, and pulls him down for another long, messy kiss.

[You taste good,] he signs once they part. He trails a finger lazily down Makoto's collarbone, following the muscle down the groove between his pecs. Makoto jolts away, smiling- Haru guesses it must tickle. 

[You taste good, too,] Makoto answers, blushing. [And your sounds...]

[I'm glad you like them. I make them myself.] Haru cocks his head to the side. He knows how important sound is to Makoto, how it makes him when he speaks out loud. He often wonders what all the hype is about. [I wish I could hear yours.]

Makoto frowns softly. [Haru...]

[It's the only thing I'd ever want to be able to hear for.] Haru's genuinely never felt that he's missing out on much, not being able to hear. Music, maybe. People say that's pretty great. And he dreams of what a voice must sound like, Makoto's voice especially, but...he doesn't need it. It's enough to touch Makoto, to taste and see and smell him, to have him there, and to know that Makoto loves him...yes. 

That's all he's ever really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [rosaveritas.tumblr.com](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com)


End file.
